cn_cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
CN CartoonNetwork Wiki:Manual of Style
Every article should adhere to the Manual of Style; please read it and contact an administrator whenever you have any questions. Articles Titles and Headings Article titles and headings should have the first word capitalized, along with every other word that isn't an article (e.g.: "the", "a/an", "and"), save for policy articles. Spelling No decision had been made on whether the wiki will use a specific variety of English. Content Lead section The lead section of every article should start with the title of the article in bold and a short sentence related to it (e.g.: "Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustar.") Ordering Sections Character Articles Character articles should be ordered in the following manner: Background; Personality (where applicable); Appearance; Powers and Abilities; Weaknesses (where applicable); Appearances; Naming and Translations (where applicable); Toys (where applicable); Trivia. Episode Articles Episode articles should be ordered in the following manner: Plot; Minor and Major Events (where applicable and under "Noteworthy Events"); Characters, Villains and Aliens Used (all under "Characters"); Quotes (only noteworthy quotes and where applicable); Errors (where applicable and accompanied by pictures if possible); Naming and Translations (where applicable); Allusions (where applicable); Trivia. Item/Food Articles Item/Food articles should be ordered in the following manner: Background (where applicable); Uses; Users; Appearances; Naming and Translations (where applicable); Toys (where applicable); Trivia. Noteworthy Events Major Events Major events include but are not limited to: Ben's first transformation into a specific alien in the series the article refers to; a recurring character dying; a recurring character being introduced; a noteworthy planet being shown and/or traveled to. Minor Events Minor events include but are not limited to: a non-recurring character dying; a non-recurring character being introduced; a minor planet being shown and/or traveled to. Trivia The trivia section should have curiosities regarding the article (e.g.: "This episode aired on the fifth year anniversary of Ben 10.") and not pointless information regarding random events (e.g.: "This is the third time Ben turned into X after turning into Y.") References The references should have links to any external references made on the page. Either add individual links or add the template to the section with *link* tags to the page where references are made. See Also The "See Also" section should be present in every article and should have links to other articles that are relevant to it. For example, the Omnitrix article's "See Also" section should contain links to, among other articles, "Primus" and "Ultimatrix". Linking Links Links should be to the main article itself, rather than to a redirect page. Overlinking Links to any specific page should only appear once per section. Italicizing and Bolding Links to episode articles or just names of episodes should be italicized and links to movie articles should be bolded. All other links shouldn't have any sort of emphasis. Galleries Content Categories Galleries should only have gallery-related categories (e.g.: "Gallery", "Episode Galleries") and not categories belonging to the main article (e.g.: "Characters", "Aliens"). Text Galleries should not have any text whatsoever, except in the form of captions and to organize the galleries. User Pages Templates User pages should not have templates that automatically add categories to them. They will be removed when found. Categories All user pages must have the category "Users" added to them and, if necessary, additional categories regarding that user's position, with the only exception being Wikia staff. Category:Site administration Category:Ben 10 Planet